EXODUS
by PrkByn
Summary: Exodus Chanyeol Harus menemui teman sesama EXODUS nya. "Oh Park Chanyeol.. Kau begitu mudah tegang.. Aku akan mengatasinya denga jurus hisapan mautku!" -Baekhyun THIS IS GENDERSWITCH , GS CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN, CHANBAEK, BAEKYEOL,KAISOO,HUNHAN,SULAY,KRISTAO,XIUCHEN, WARNING M!
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOG**_

_**EXODUS**_

_**-CHANYEOL-**_

_**\- BAEKHYUN-**_

_**-KAI-**_

_**-KYUNGSOO-**_

_**-LU HAN-**_

_**-OH SEHUN-**_

_**-CHEN-**_

_**-XIUMIN-**_

_**-LAY-**_

_**-SUHO-**_

_**-TAO-**_

_**-KRIS-**_

_**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU FILM ANIME..**_

_**HAPPY READING~~**_

Namanya Park Chanyeol, Iya adalah salah satu penyihir cerdik di sekolahnya. Sebut saja PETTERSOUND MAGIC HIGH SCHOOL. Yaitu salah satu sekolah penyihir ternama yang Chanyeol tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa masuk kesekolah elit ini? Bukan hanya mewah dan megah. Guru Guru disini memiliki kekuatan yang tak tertandingi. Namun siapa sagka kekuatan seorang murid seperti Chanyeol dapat menandingi siapapun. Karena apa? Karena ia seorang _**Exodus.**_

Beberapa hari terakhir, ia merasakan hal yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Kejadiannya pada seminggu yang lalu, ketika ia terjatuh dari atas tangga karna membantu Mr. James mengangkat beberapa buku. Ia mengalami lecet yang tidak terlalu parah dibagian sikutnya. Luka itu dengan cepat mengering namun anehnya, kulitnya sikutnya yang dipenuhi lecet mengelupas dan berganti kulit yang baru. Alhasil, Lecet tersebut hilang dengan sekejap tergantikan oleh kulit yang baru. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mepermasalahkan hal tersebut, namun kejadian _terkelupas kulitnya _tersebut berlangsung berkali kali jika ia terluka.

Kejadian kedua 5 hari yang lalu, Ketika ia sedang berjalan di sekitar lorong sekolah. Ia melihat salah satu murid sedang membully murid lainnya yang sepertinya sedang ditindas. Chanyeol Nampak acuh dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namun ketika Si Pembully mulai bertindak kriminal. Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Dengan marah Chanyeol Meninju Si Pembully tersebut hingga tersungkur. Si Pembully lari terbirit birit. Dan mengatakan "_Chanyeol! Kau monster!" _ketika chanyeol mendekati korban pembullyan tersebut. Sontak si Korban mengatakan. "_Cha-Chanyeol ssi.. matamu berwarna kuning… da…dan gigimu bertaring.."_

Dari semua fakta tersebut Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Ia layaknya seekor binatang, tiba tiba penglihatan pendengaran dan penciumannya tajam. Bahkan dengan jelas ia bisa melihat wajah seseorang dari jarak berpuluh puluh meter jauhnya.

Ketika ia bertanya pada semuanya. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Kecuali satu orang, yaitu Kepala Sekolahnya. .

Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sangat kaget. Ia berulang kali mengatakan "_Alam melindungi kami_.." Chanyeol bingung dibuatnya.

"_Chanyeol ah.. Kau seorang __**Exodus**__."_

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa maksud yang dikatakan . Bahkan ia tak tau apa itu _**Exodus**_.

"_apa itu? Apakah itu pertanda baik?"_

"_kau sama sekali tidak tau? __**Exodus **__adalah sekumpulan orang yang memiliki kekuatan paling kuat yang tidak bisa tertandingi oleh penyihir lain..Kekuatannya diwarisi oleh kekuatan setiap binatang yang ada dimuka bumi. Ada duabelas calon __**Exodus**__ dan kau salah satunya Park Chanyeol. Kau mengalami kejadian aneh seperti terkelupasnya kulit, bertaring, dan memiliki mata ular berwarna kuning.. Sudah tidak dipungkiri kau mewarisi kekuatan Ular." Ujar tenang namun ia melihat raut wajah shock yang Chanyeol tunjukan._

"_U..Ular? ta..tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

"_satu satunya cara yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencari __**Exodus**__ yang lain. Jangan beri tahu siapa siapa perihal tentang ini Park Chanyeol. Hanya aku, Kau dan __**Exodus **__yang lain."_

_Chanyeol mengangguk dan meneguk liurnya kasar._

_**~EXODUS~**_

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Chanyeol melakukan misi nya untuk menemukan rekannya.

"_Jika kau dekat dengan salah seorang dari __**Exodus. **__Kau akan melihat lambang di dadanya."_

"_Se..sekalipun itu seorang wanita?"_

"_iya Park Chanyeol, Kita tak tau itu seorang pria ataupun wanita.."_

_Mati kau Park Chanyeol.._

_Next Chanyeol bertemu dengan __**Exodus Rubah Putih.**_

_**Mau coba bikin ff genre fantasy :3 semoga banyak yang minat. Tolong komen soal prolog ini yaaa :3**_

_**Kalau ripiu bakal author lanjut deh . kilat!**_


	2. Exodus Rubah Putih

_**EXODUS**_

_**-CHANYEOL- Ular**_

_**\- BAEKHYUN-**_

_**-KAI-**_

_**-KYUNGSOO-**_

_**-LU HAN-**_

_**-SEHUN-**_

_**-CHEN-**_

_**-XIUMIN-**_

_**-LAY-**_

_**-SUHO-**_

_**-TAO-**_

_**-KRIS-**_

_**Annyeonghasseo! ParkByn kembali hadir dengan FF EXODUS ini **_____

_**Pasti pada nunggu ya? **_

_**Oke author mau ngasih tau aja nih.. soal nama D,O kenapa author kasih nama kyungsoo karena nama D.O itu terlalu kecowok an.. jadi author kasih nama kyungsoo xD**_

_**Kemarin itu masih prolog yaa.. belum chap sebenarnya. Dan sesuai apa yang author omongin di prolog, disini chanyeol sang EXODUS ULAR akan bertemu dengan EXODUS RUBAH PUTIH.**_

_**Author juga mau ngasih tau kalau Lambang yang dipake EXO disini masih lambang era MAMA, kalau lambang baru krisnya gak ada :"(**_

_**Oke segitu aja dari author! Maaf karna gak bisa balas satu satu…**_

_**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU FILM ANIME..**_

_**HAPPY READING~~**_

_**~EXODUS~**_

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Chanyeol melakukan misi nya untuk menemukan rekannya.

"_Jika kau dekat dengan salah seorang dari __**Exodus. **__Kau akan melihat lambang di dadanya."_

"_Se..sekalipun itu seorang wanita?"_

"_iya Park Chanyeol, Kita tak tau itu seorang pria ataupun wanita.."_

_Mati kau Park Chanyeol.._

_**~EXODUS~**_

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, Ia bergegas memasuki kelasnya Karena jam Mr. James akan tiba.

Chanyeol relatif pendiam dan tak mempunyai seorang teman dekat. Buktinya saja ketika ia memasuki kelasnya, ia hanya terduduk kemudian membaca bukunya. Chanyeol tipe orang yang menyendiri bahkan duduk sendiri di barisan ke empat.

Saat pelajaran Mr. James tiba, pikirannya masih berkecamuk dengan kalimat kalimat yang selalu mengganjal pikirannya. **Exodus.. Exodus.. Exodus..**

"Anak anak.. kita kedatangan murid baru~ kuharap kalian menyambutnya dengan baik.. Silahkan masuk"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas membacanya sejenak, dan terfokus pada apa yang dilihatnya didepan kelas. Yaa.. Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.. dan err Sexy~

Bahkan lekukan S-Line yang sempurna menonjol di bagian yang tepat. Pakaiannya yang ketat dan dilapisi jubah (semua seragam disini memakai Jubah seperti di film Harry Potter) yang menutupi tubuhnya bahkan tak akan bisa menghilangkan kata sexy~ Oh tuhan.. Celana Chanyeol mulai sesak.

"Perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Hallo.. Aku Byun Baekhyun, Senang bertemu dengan kalian.." Ujar gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

Ketika pandangan Gadis itu dan Chanyeol beradu, keduanya terdiam dalam pikikran masing masing. Namun chanyeol bisa melihat seringaian sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa duduk di tempat Chanyeol karena hanya dia yang duduk sendiri disini.." Ujar menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

Seraya beranjak dari tempatnya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan kerlingan mata membuat Chanyeol mabuk kepayang.

Baekhyun mendaratkan bokongnya disamping Chanyeol.

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu.. Oh Tuhan Chanyeol akan mati!

"Namamu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kikuk yang kini sedang menatap matanya.

"Seperti yang Mr. James bilang.. Park Chanyeol.."

Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum mencoba mengabaikan kegugupannya.

"Well~ apa kau mau ikut ke klub bersamaku? Malam ini?"

Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya (lagi). Sejenak, Chanyeol menahan nafasnya.

"A.. Apa?"

"Ke Klub Chanyeol.. Aku tau kau bukan anak kecil lagi.."

"Sepertinya.. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas nanti malam.." Chanyeol memutuskan kontak matanya, Dan beralih pada selangkangannya.. Oh lihatlah bahkan sudah terlihat jelas mengembung.

"Lupakan segala tugasmu Chanyeol.. Aku tau kau sangat depresi… Terlihat dari wajahmu. Kau butuh kesenangan." 

"Maaf.. Tapi aku ti-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu.. Pokoknya kau harus datang ke klub Night69. Jika kau tak datang. aku benar benar marah padamu.."

Bahkan mereka baru berkenalan beberapa menit lalu.. tapi kenapa mereka terlihat akrab? Oh salahkan Baekhyun yang memang Sok akrab padanya. Walau dalam hati Chanyeol mengerang senang.

_**EXODUS~**_

Bel Pulang Sekolah telah berbunyi, Baekhyun tengah berlari menuju seorang pria tinggi yang membuatnya tertarik. Bahkan ketika ia belari, Kedua bongkahan payudara besarnya ikut memantul mantul. Banyak murid laki laki yang memandang lapar pemandangan indah tersebut.

"CHANYEOL! TUNGGU!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Chanyeol menoleh pada sumber suara dan.. ohh~ payudaranya. Seketika Celananya mulai mengembung. Sial~ Chanyeol memang tipe laki laki yang mudah tegang namun perkasa. Itulah yang Chanyeol sebut.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tampak mengatur nafasnya dan mengeluarkan Ponsel nya.

"Kemarikan Ponselmu.."

"apa?"

"Cepat Park Chanyeol.."

Dengan raut yang masih shock Chanyeol mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun mengambilnya dan terlihat mengetikan sesuatu di Ponsel Chanyeol.

"Sudah.. Aku sudah meberikanmu Nomor Ponselku. Dan aku sudah mengirimu pesan tentang alamat klub nya. Dan kuharap tak ada penolakan untuk dating ke klubnya. Bye Giant~"

Baekhyun memberikan Ponsel pria tersebut kemudian mengecup pipinya. Ia pergi, berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku memandang kepergian gadis yang selama satu hari penuh membuatnya tegang itu.

Oh mungkin ia harus ber-solo lagi di apartemennya.

_**~EXODUS~**_

Baekhyun terlihat sangat sexy malam itu di klub. Lihat saja, Ia hanya memakai Hotpants berwarna hitam yang tepat berada di bawah bokongnya. Namun hotpants tersebut terlihat seperti celana dalam saking pendeknya. Baekhyun juga memakai atasan yang tak kalah sexy nya.. Ia hanya memakai Tanktop berwarna merah menyala. Payudaranya terlihat menyembul seperti akan keluar. Diantara gadis gadis klub tersebut, Baekhyun terlihat menonjol karena payudaranya begitu besar.

Baekhyun memandangi ponselnya, ia masih mengharapkan Chanyeol datang. Namun, sepertinya Chanyeol takkan datang. Padahal ia sangat tertarik pada lelaki tersebut sejak mereka berpandangan didepan kelas siang itu.

Baekhyun masih tetap memandang ponselnya sampai suara berat sexy itu terdengar di gendang telinganya..

"Menunggu lama?"

Baekhyun mendongkak dan mendapati orang yang ditunggunya berada di hadapanya. Oh Baekhyun bisa gila… Chanyeol memakai kemeja Abu abu ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk dada bidangnya. Dan jangan lupa dua kancing atasnya terbuka. Celana jeans hitamnya juga memperindah penampilan chanyeol malam ini.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun di wajahnya. Oh dia benar benar gugup… tapi ia harus terlihat cool dan jantan di hadapan wanita sexy ini.

Chanyeol membalas Baekhyun dengan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun mendekat hingga membuat ereksi chanyeol dibawah bergesekan dengan Baekhyun. Ahhh~ benar benar panas…

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Cantik.." Ujarnya menatap Baekhyun intens.

"tidak apa apa selama kau datang sayang, dan oh.. kau terlihat sangat jantan rawwr~" Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol dengan mengerlingkan matanya.

"Apa kau mencoba menggodaku dengan berpakaian seperti ini.. Kulihat kau tak menggunakan bra.." Ujar Chanyeol dengan seuara berat menahan nafsu nya.

"Haruskah kita memesan kamar sayang?" Baekhyun menekan nekan selangkangan Chanyeol dengan lututunya membuat sang empu mendesis nikmat.

"Shhh~ aku sangat membutuhkannya." Tanpa pikir panjang. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar.

_**~EXODUS~**_

Chanyeol melempar Baekhyun ke ranjang dengan kasar. Bahkan ia sudah melucuti kemejanya dan membuat Baekhyun ternganga. Ohh.. Baekhyun melihat Abs dan dada bidang Chanyeol terbentuk sempurna. Chanyeol yang malu malu bisa menjadi buas jika diranjang.. yaa.. itulah Chanyeol.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan ciuman panasnya. Sesekali mengigiti bibir Baekhyun yang menggoda.

"Mmhhssh~.. mphh~ Chann.."

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, ia merobek kasar tanktop Baekhyun dan sesaat ia terpaku melihat dada telanjang nya.

"Bae..Baekhyun?"

"ahh.. Maaf Chanyeol~ Aku tidak tau dari mana asal tatto ini~" Baekhyun mencoba menutupi Bagian payudaranya namun tangannya ditepis oleh Chanyeol.

"Ka..Kau seorang **exodus**?"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Alu tidak mengerti..~"

"Manusia setengah hewan.."

Baekhyun terpaku. Memang beberapa tahun ini. Ia masih heran dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak tau sihir apa yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Setiap malam Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan ekor putih dan telinga seperti seekor Rubah.

"Lihat lah tattoo didadaku.." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat lambang indah menghiasi dada Chanyeol. Mungkin saking bernafsunya pada Chanyeol ia mengabaikan tattoo itu.

"Hewan apa yang berada dalam tubuhmu?"

"Se..sepertinya.. Rubah.. Rubah putih.."

"kau seorang **Exodus Rubah Putih, **Perkenalkan.. Aku Chanyeol **Exodus Ular"**

"Ular?"

"Ya aku akan menjadi manusia setengah ular ketika sedang tegang.."

" Chanyeol.. Apa itu **Exodus**?"

"nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sebaiknya kita pergi, aku akan menjelaskannya di apartemenku.."

**TBC**

**Hah NC GAK JADI! *seketika readers demo**

**Author janji deh kalau ripiu nya nambah sampai 90 author akan lanjut xD dengan NC CHANBAEK YANG HOT!**

**Bener banget ada salah satu readers yang sudah nebak dari pertama bahwa Rubah putih adalah Baekhyun! Chukkae!**

**If you read! Tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan ripiu nyaa.**

**Thanks**


	3. Chanbaek (M) & New EXODUS

_**EXODUS**_

_**-CHANYEOL- Ular**_

_**\- BAEKHYUN- Rubah Putih**_

_**-KAI-**_

_**-KYUNGSOO-**_

_**-LUHAN-**_

_**-SEHUN-**_

_**-CHEN-**_

_**-XIUMIN-**_

_**-LAY-**_

_**-SUHO-**_

_**-TAO-**_

_**-KRIS-**_

**Annyeonghasseo… **** author balik lagi dengan FF EXODUS. Sekali lagi maaf karna keterlambatan FF ini **** Karena Author sibuk banget Di real.**

**Sesuai janji author, Chapter ini adalah Chapter special Chanbaek NC + NEW EXODUS yang bakal diungkap sedikit demi sedikit xD**

**Mengenai lambang. Author memutuskan memakai lambang yang diera MAMA.**

**Kenapa saya buat Baekhyun Genit dan Cabe banget. Soalnya Cocok kaya karakter dia. Rubah Putih. Menenangkan Namun Licik.**

**Oh iya Sudah Chanyeol Sebutkan dia bakal berubah kalau sedang Tegang. Kalian pasti kebanyakan mikirnya ambigu :v**

**Tegang yang dimaksud bukan tegang Jr :v Tapi situasi yang tegang :v readers mesuuum :v *peace**

**Maaf Author gak bisa balas satu satu, Selamat datang readers yang baru baca FF saya ini **** Hope You Like it. And Enjoy~**

**DON'T Like?**

**DON'T READ!**

**EXODUS**

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke Apartemennya, walaupun tak luas. Cukup untuk menampung Seorang Park Chanyeol dan mungkin ditambah beberapa orang.

Aroma Maskulin berkoar seiring Baekhyun memasuki Apartemen dengan nomor kamar 27 tersebut.

Yang membuat ia semakin bergairah…

"Maaf jika keadaan Apartemenku tidak membuatmu senang. Tapi aku yakin kau akan nyaman, ayo duduk.." Sambil mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk, ia mengambil 2 gelas Orange Juice Di dalam Kulkas mini nya.

Baekhyun menduduki sofa dengan ukuran large tersebut sambal mengedarkan pandangannya pada keadaan rumah chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa 2 buah minuman dingin itu dan menaruhnya dimeja.

Kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk disamping sang gadis.

"Ayo kita bicarakan.. Mungkin ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan.."

"Bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatan ini Chanyeol? Aku tau bahwa kekuatan ini tidak diucapkan dengan mantra.."

Nampak Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. "Entahlah, Kupikir untuk soal yang itu kita bisa menanyakan langsung dengan dilain waktu."

"Chanyeol.. Bolehkan aku melihat lambangmu lagi?"

"Tentu." Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membuka atasannya dan hanya menyisahkan celana Jeans yang sebelumnya ia pakai ke klub tadi.

Dengan tubuh atletis milik Chanyeol membuat Seorang Baekhyun terpana. Ditambah Tatto itu menghiasi keindahannya.

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah saat ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada Tatto yang ebrada di belahan dada Chanyeol.

"Oh, Kau sangat Sexy.." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun tersebut.

Itu akan menjadi jalan yang mudah untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun jikalau Baekhyun terpana dengannya.

Yaa… Sejak awal ia memang menyukai Wanita mungil ini.

"Kau suka? Kau bisa menyentuhnya.. sepuas yang kau inginkan?"

"Benarkah? Oh.. Terimakasih.." Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya.

"Baekhyun..Bolehkah aku juga melihat milikmu?"

"Tentu sayang.." Baekhyun melepaskan Tanktopnya. Dan terpampanglah kedua payudara besar milik Baekhyun, juga tattoo indahnya.

"Oh.. God" Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya menggapai tattoo yang berada di belahan dada sama sepertinya. Namun sedikit terhimpit oleh payuidara besar milik Baekhyun,

"Kau sempurna Baekhyun.." Dengan mengambil kesempatan, ia menangkup kedua payudara wanita tersebut.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Ujar Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Yah.. aku menyukainya.." Setelah selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, chanyeol meraup putting kanan baekhyun dengan mulutnya. Menghisapnya layaknya bayi haus akan susu ibunya.

"Chaa..Chanyeolh~" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya meresapi kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Terkadang ia meremas surai hitam rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih menghisap putting Baekhyun bergantian. Baekhyun menggapai resleting jeans milik chanyeol. Lalu menurunkannya. Ia meraba selangkangan Chanyeol membuat sang empu mendesis.

"shhh.. mmmmpckk" masih dengan kegiatan menghisapnya. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua dibawah sofa beralas karpet. Dan tak lupa ia dengan sigap menindih wanita tersebut.

Ia melepaskan kulumannya pada payudara favorite nya. Sejenak menatap baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan keadaan sayu. Oh bagaimana Chanyeol tidak terangsang melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menurunkan bawahan beserta Celana dalam milik Baekhyun sehingga membuatnya dalam keadaan bugil total. Dan tak lupa juga ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dengan terburu buru yang menyebabkan mereka sama sama bugil.

Baekhyun takjub melihat penis milik chanyeol. Panjang,Besar dengan urat menonjol menghiasi kesejatian tersebut.

"suka dengan apa yang kau lihat.." Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bersemu.

"Lakukan dengan cepat Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya dan mengangkangkan pahanya sehingga membuat vagina bersih tanpa bulu Baekhyun terpampang dengan jelas.

Chanyeol menggeram.. "Kurasa aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan Kasar.."

"Begitukah? Kalu begitu perlihatkan padaku seberapa kasar dan brutalnya dirimu."

"Aku jamin Baekhyun.. Kau akan terus mengangkang dibawahku ketika penisku sudah sutuhnya masuk kedalam vagina sempitmu!"

"Ohh.. ucapanmu membuat vagina ku gatal.. Ayoo chanyeolhh.. Garukh vaginahkuuh.."

Chanyeol menerjang vagina Baekhyun dengan memasukan 3 jarinya kedalam vagina tersebut. Baekhyun dibuat kaget, namun sebentar saja ia melenguh meresapi kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol ketika ia mengocok jarinya yang bersarang pada vagina Baekhyun dengan Brutal.

"AKHHH! CHANYEOOLLLH! Ahhhh gataaalh…" Baekhyun memegang erat kedua pahanya dan mengangkang lebar. Chanyeol masih tetap mengocok vagina Baekhyun sesekali ia meludah ke Vagina binal tersebut.

"Enak? Beginihh? Masih gatal?" Chanyeol menambahkan kecepatan kocoknnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'clak..clak'

"YAHHHHH…OUGHHH CHANYEOLLHH BEGITUHHHH AHHHHHH!"

BYUR~

"Chanyeol merasakan jarinya hangat oleh vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun menormalkan deru nafasnya setelah ia organsme.

Chanyeol bangkit menindih Baekhyun, Ia kocok penisnya sebentar lalu mengarahkan penis jumbo tersebu pada celah vaginanya.

"Ini akan sakit awalnya.. Nikmati saja.."

Chanyeol mendorong Penisnya masuk hingga ambles tak tersisa.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! SA..SAKIITH!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring dan meremas pundak sang pelaku.

"erghhh.. vaginamuh ketat sekalih~ sial" Chanyeol mendiamkan sejenak penisnya sebelum ia mendapatkan kode dari Baekhyun untuk bergerak.

"Ahhh.. ahh.. chanyeollhhh leebihh ceeepaaathhh..!" Ujar Baekhyun menggelinjang dan memutar pantatnya yang mebuat Chanyeol geram.

"Ouhh Baekhyun.. rasakan iniih!" Chanyeol menggenjot brutal vagina tersebut hinggaia menemukan gspot sang wanita.

SLEP..

PLAK..

SLEP..

PLAK..

Begitulah bunyi yang dihasilkan akibat genjotan brutal sang pria.

"Chanyeolhhh! AAhhhhh…. Nikhmathhh.. sekaliiihhh!" Dengan senyum nakal. Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya lalu melepaskan penisnya pada vagina Baekhyun sehingga sang wanita meberenggut.

"Chanyeolh.. masukaaaanh.. ahh gataaalh" Ujarnya melebarkan vagina merah berkedut tersebut. Sehingga membuat chanyeol meludah pada lubag vaginanya dan memasuki lagi vagina dengan penisnya.

"AKHHHH.. SETUBUHII AKUUHHHH" Teriak Baekhyun nyaring ketika penis jumbo tersebut kembali menggenjotnya brutal.

Brutal.

Brutal.

Hingga…

CROOT CROOT/BYUUR~

Mereka berdua organsme diwaktu yang sama. Mereka menetralkan nafasnya bersamaan dengan pandangan melekat.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. "Kukira 1 ronde saja tak cukup.. Tuan Park"

"kau benar sekali.. Dan Kau harus disiksa" Chanyeol melepas kontak penis dengan vagina Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Ada seekor ular berwarna kuning melilit pergelangan tangannya sehingga membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun terikat ke atas. Kakikanya juga tiba tiba mengangkang lebar ketika Baekhyun merasakan lilitan di pahanya untuk mengangkang lebar.

"Cha.. Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau tau.. aku adalah **Exodus ular.** Selamat bersenang senang.." Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya disofa dengan penis mengacung. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan merekam aktifitas Baekhyun yang terikat oleh ular dibawahnya.

Baekhyun melihat kehadiran dua ular lain berwarna sama. Namun anehnya, Ekor ular tersebut tidaklah runcing. Namun ekor kedua ular tersebut besar menyerupai Penis! Oh mat kau Baekhyun..

"AKHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak karena secara bersamaan, kedua ular tersebut memasuki lubang vagina dan anal Baekhyun menggunakan ekor berbentuk penis tersebut. Walaupun tak sebesar penis milik Chanyeol.

Ular tersebut mengocok ekornya di kedua lubang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menjerit kenikmatan ditambah mulut kedua ulat tersebut menyedot kedua putting baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan Bahwa ular ular tersebut tak mempunyai taring ketika menyedot kuat kedua payudara Baekhyun seperti seorang manusia.

"AKHHHHH INIIIHH… SUNGGUUUHHH NIIKKKHHMAAATHH! AHHH AHHH.. YAAAAH!" Baekhyun mendesah hebat ketika kedua ular tersebut semakin menyetubuhinya dengan brutal. Chanyeol kepanasan dengan melihat adegan yang direkamnya. Ia mengocok sendiri penisnya.

BYUUUUR/CROOT

Kedua insan tersebut terbaring ketika merasakan organsme nya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tertidur ketika semua ularnya menghilang.

Ia membawa Baekhyun kekamarnya dan mebaringkannya di ranjang big size nya.

Ketika ia sudah selesai menyelimuti Baekhyun. Ia berlari kekamar mandi dengan hasrat belum tertuntaskan.

**~EXODUS**

Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa hari ini adalah hari liburnya, Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjalani hari liburnya dengan bermalas malasan diapartemen Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terbaring diatas ranjang Chanyeol sedangkan sang oemilik ranjang sudah selesai memakai pakaian santainya. Ya.. Chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan ritual mandi ala

Chanyeol memutuskan membeli beberapa makanan ke supermarket untuk dimasak karena persediaan bahan pokonya sudah hampir habis.

Dengan mengambil dompetnya ia berjalan keluar apartemen. Dan tak lupa mengunci apartemennya takut takut Baekhyun akan keluar.

Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya menyusuri jalan. Jarak dari apartemen ke supermarket tidaklah Jauh.

Ketika ia sedang bersenandung.. Tiba tiba..

Srak~

**DEG..**

Di depannya..

Terdapat makhluk menyeramkan..

Melayang berwarna hitam.. dengan jubah dan tak lupa rupa tengkoraknya.

Oh ayolah Chanyeol.. Ini Masih jam 10 pagi.

Pasti Chanyeol sedang melindur.. atau mungkin bermimpi.

Namun ketika semua orang mengatakan "awas" padanya.

Ia tersadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi..

Makhluk ini benar benar ada dan membuka mulutnya.. Chanyeol seperti mati rasa ketika Makhluk tersebut menghisap rohnya.

Namun..

ZSSHHHH..

Ia sempat melihat seseorang menyerupai malaikat..

Atau memang itu malaikat yang akan menjemput ajalnya?

Namun mengapa ia menolong Chanyeol? Ia membuat makhluk aneh tersebut pergi.

Chanyeol harus banyak berterima kasih pada orang dengan sayap malaikat tersebut.

Sebelum kesadaran Chanyeol kian menipis..

**Next Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bertemu EXODUS MERPATI PUTIH.**

**Tbc**

**Huah akhirnya selesai jugaaaa :3 maaf yaa karna gak terlalu panjang dan nc nya gak hot xD siapakah exodus merpati putih? Yang bisa menebaknya bakal saya cantumin namanya di chap depan :3**

**Tolong ripiu yg panjaaaang dan tidak membosankan/?**

**Kalau udah banyak ripiunya sampai ripiu ini sampai 200 lebih. Saya akan lanjutkan. *evil. Horas!**


	4. PENGUMUMAN PENTING

Annyeonghasseooo author PrkByn disiniiii..

Gak kerasa yaa sudah hampir 1 tahun lebih author gak buat ff lagi

Dan malah sekarang author rada lupa sama jalan FF yang author buat

Tapi author masih ingin melanjutkan ff yg judulnya EXODUS.

Masih ada yg inget? /gak

Kenapa author ingin sekali nerusin FF itu? Karna jalan ceritanya yg rumit dan masih berbekas di buku nya author.. rasanya gak lengkap kalua FF itu belum author teruskan.

Itu sih tergantung readers semua mau kaya gimana. Mau di lanjut atau mau digantung saja?

Dan COMING SOON

Author akan membuat FF baru dengan nuansa sehari hari :v

Ada yang mau saranin CAST nya apa?

CHANBAEK? Or HUNHAN?

Genre nya ROMANCE? DRAMA?

SAD ENDING? HAPPY ENDING /ya happy ending lah -_-

ACTION? SCHOOL LIFE?

Yo dipilih dipilih…

Thanks yaa semuaaa. Ditunggu respon dari kalian


End file.
